1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a holder, more particularly to a holder for storing a cassette tape therein, which holder is suitable for use in a car.
2. Field of the Related Art
There are already several kinds of cassette tape holders in the market, each one of which has their respective usage.
FIG. 1 shows a schematic, perspective view of a cassette tape holder of the prior art. Accordingly, the holder (1) has four rectangular shaped receiving spaces (11) for storing a plurality of tapes therein, each receiving space being formed with a plurality of ribs (12) for dividing said receiving space. Said holder has an annular protrusion (13) on the top surface and a recessed portion (14) at the bottom, which recessed portion is adapted to fit on the annular protrusion of the top surface so that one holder can be provided on top of the other for holding several cassette tapes. If two holder are thus placed, they will collapse once shaken. In addition to this, holders thus placed can not be placed sideways in a car because the side of the receiving space adjacent to the side of a car is shielded so that a cassette tape there is not easy to take out. Thus, this holder is not suitable for use in a car.
Referring to FIG. 2, another kind of cassette tape holder of the prior art is shown to include a drawer-like holder (3) inserted in a box (2). The drawer is provided with a plurality of detachable partitions so that the space between each partition can be adjusted for placing cassette tapes of different types therein. The drawer is also provided with a grip (31) for facilitate pulling the same out of the box (2). The disadvantage of the drawer-like holder is that the place in front of it must always be wide enough for the drawer to extend out of the box so as to take out a tape therefrom.